Shiori
Shiori is a character created by writingthedayaway on Fanfiction.net, appearing in the SAO universe. Biography Shiori is not a Japanese native, and her origins are murky and secret. What is known is that she came from the United States to Japan for a work-study program for her second semester of college, and was working as a paid intern for Argus, the gaming corporation that produced Sword Art Online and NerveGear, when she became stuck in the VRMMO. What she was supposed to do was quality control and ensure that the experience was safe and realistic for the gamers. However, she ended up being stuck, just like a normal gamer, albeit with a little more knowledge of the game and the game systems and the mind of Kayaba. Personality This girl is not your typical tsundere. Indeed, it could be said that this violent, aggressive, and verbally sharp side of her personality is one of the many facades she sets up in order to protect herself. Usually, this is the personality that shows up when others get past her outer sweet, bubbly, and silly personality, in order to protect the true Shiori underneath. Past the tsundere side of her, if you delve even further, you will encounter a fragile and vulnerable girl who is very lonely though many people are her 'friends'. She has a volatile temper and has a very fiery rage, and her tongue is sharp and quick, cutting easily. However, when she is truly angered, she goes deathly calm and the subject of her wrath is even more scared. Normally, Shiori is a graceful girl, but when she's flustered, she becomes extremely clumsy and accident-prone. When she's clumsy, she's a danger to herself and everyone else around her. When she's flustered, she also becomes extremely violent, and many of her inhibitions towards hitting people are released. She is a chocoholic, especially delighted by dark chocolate, which she feels she can eat an inordinate amount of before getting tired of the treat. Unfortunately, she gets sick of most other foods and loses interest in things rather easily, and might be said to have a short attention span. When she's concentrated on something she loves, she will, however, only be able to focus on that and nothing else. If you catch her reading or doing something she loves, and interrupt her, she will not be very happy. In fact, she'll bypass the sweet and friendly personality in favor of her tsundere one. Appearance Shiori is blessed with dark, amused chocolate eyes, and shiny, straight ebony hair that stops just beyond her shoulders. She wears glasses with light purple frames that are a mix between rectangular and oval. She is just over 5'3", and though she has a petite frame, she has an hourglass figure. She has alabaster skin and a freckle just underneath her collarbone. This girl is very cute, in her appearance (and mannerisms), though she doesn't see herself that way and wishes to be mature instead. Because she likes cute clothes, she dresses accordingly, even when fighting. She wears little to no armor, preferring to rely on her medic skills whenever fighting to keep her safe. Despite her harmless appearance, Shiori has great defensive capabilities and can also tank. Sometimes she feels that she's acting too cutesy and dresses sloppily or seriously in order to change it up a bit. When she's feeling a little less inclined towards cutesy, she puts her hair up in a ponytail or bun. Abilities SAO Level 61 (on Floor 55) Skills Sword Skills One-handed Naginata: Martial Arts: Naginatajutsu: Iaijutsu: Kalaripayattu: Shaolin Kung Fu: Katana: Twin Urumi Swords: Healer's Touch: Description: This skill allows a player to use certain items for healing such as bandages, splints and tourniquets. It can also boost the healing effects of potions. Medic's Aura - A temporary buff which increases her healing capabilities by 20% for a 30 seconds. Bandage - Using a bandage item, she patches up a player and heals them for 25%. The skill takes 7 seconds to complete. Splint - Using a bandage and wooden pieces item, she can patch up a «Broken» limb and allow movement. The limb can move for 5 minutes before being immobile again. It takes 1 minute to complete. Clog - Using a bandage and tape item, she can stem the flow of blood and cancel a «Bleed» effect. Takes 20 seconds to complete. Sip of Life - The player pours a health potion into her ally's mouth, healing them for an additional 10% above the amount that the potion already provides. Tourniquet - A bandage that heals 50% health. It takes 30 seconds to complete. Healer's Resilience: *'Description': This extra skill provides an upgrade to the normal Battle Healing skill and provides a passive health increase to the user. For every leveled point, the user gets 2 HP. At max, this skill gives 2000 additional HP. It also gives a 10% increase in defense. *'Requirements': To acquire this skill one must be a Medic and has selected one of the medic-based kits at the beginning of the game. One must also have Battle Healing. Once that skill reaches 500, the Healer's Resilience skill takes that slot. Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Character Category:Female Category:Sword Art Online Category:Alfheim Online Category:Gun Gale Online Category:Player Category:Old (not in use)